Spider-Man earth x
by spiderverse
Summary: When his good freind Barry Allen wedding comes up Peter thinks it be good for him. but after an unwanted suprice he finds himself falling for a certain Girl Of Steel
1. redone

**hey guys just a little news I've rewrote spider man in earth x so enjoy**


	2. chapter one

**hey guys it spiderverse here and this is a rewrite of a story i did a while back my first story in fact called Spider-Man in earth x with a new story and everything from head to toe and can't wait for this because this is sure a passion story for me**

 **welocme to Spiders vs Nazi . (just kidding shuch a bad title) welcome to Spider-Man** **crisis on earth X**

 **note Spider-Man is 23 and has team spidey i steal alot from Spider-Man ps4 becuase it so good**

 **team Spidey**

 **Miles (sidekick)**

 **Harry ( tech guy)**

 **Mj(investec reporter)**

 **sometimes Kaine and Ben**

 **suit spiderman ps4 suit**

 **anderw for looks of Spider-Man**

 **Holland roden as mary jane Watson**

 **Tyler James Williams as Miles Morals**

 **Dylan o'Brien as Harry Osborn** **lucy**

 **liu as Yuri Watanabe**

Brilliant flashes of lightning illuminated the dark, stormy reddish sky nonstop. The flashes were accompanied by deafening booms of thunder that roared above the Earth, or at least a planet that resembled Earth, only more eerie and terrifying. Everything in sight was strictly in the colours of red, black and the occasional white. All the buildings bore the Nazi symbol. Blimps, which contained the same symbol, flew around in the air.

Down below, outside a warehouse, a man in a lab coat appeared next to a guard who was carrying a large gun.

"Hey, Doc," the guard said, "you really think you can make that thing work?"

"We need to make it work if we're ever gonna bring hope back to this darkened world," the man in the lab coat replied. He was about to lift the mug of coffe an arrow hit him as the Dark arrow makes his way forward killing everyone he saw .

After the slather the Dark arrow walks towards the warehouse " your the best They could send " the Dark arrow Guardian sopke "funny i was gonna say the same thing " shot an arrow at The Guardian but ge defelted it with a built in shiled the two engaged in a hard fought battle but sadly ending in the dark arrow stabing Guardian and standing over him bow ready

"There are more like me, and one day they will free this world" . The dark arrow tilted his head "That day may come, but you won't be here to see it". he continued "That flag died a long time ago. "

"Well, it still means something" spoke Guardian with passion.The dark arrow pulled back his bow "Yeah it's a bull's-eye". the dark arrow walks into the factory and looks at what the rebeil have built "With this, our reign will last for eternity."

 **SPIDER-MAN**

 **CRISIS ON EARTH X**

 **Earth-1, Central City**

Barry Allen (aka The Flash) was battling King Shark in the middle of a street. It was night time. Flash was circling around King Shark, dodging the latter's attacks.

"Barry, we have a major problem,"Flash heard the voice of his fiancée, Iris West, announced over his comms.

"Yep, fighting it right now," he responded.

"No, no, it's about our wedding,"Iris clarified. She was in the cortex of S.T.A.R. Labs.

"This is not the best time," Flash said, his voice filled with panic, as King Shark had managed to grab him with one hand.

The roaring monster flung Flash into a building, causing him to crash through a couple of glass doors.

Flash got right back up and super-sped back outside towards King Shark. He sped behind King Shark and punched the monster in the back of the head. King Shark collapsed to the ground, out for the count.

"Well, the caterers need a final count tomorrow morning and not everyone has RSVP'd yet,"Iris told Barry.

"Who hasn't RSVP'd?" he asked.

 **Earth-1, Star City**

Oliver Queen (aka Green Arrow) was going up against some ninjas inside a warehouse.

"Hey, Oliver, we gotta talk,"Green Arrow heard the voice of Felicity Smoak announce over his comms."Earth to Oliver."

Green Arrow was knocked down to the ground by one of the ninjas, pieces of non-fatal debris crashing on top of him. The emerald archer climbed back up and immediately engaged the ninja in a battle. He managed to gain the upper hand, knocking the ninja down.

"I'm... a little... busy... right... now," Green Arrow responded to Felicity, in the midst of delivering several hard blows to the ninja's face.

"Well, it's not like you're dealing with Damien Darhk,"Felicity pointed out, as she was inside the Arrowcave,"I mean, these are just some ninjas."

"If you were here, you might have a little more respect for 'just some ninjas'," Green Arrow countered, shooting an arrow that pinned a ninja to the wall.

"Okay, this is serious," Felicity said."Barry and Iris need to know if we're going to their wedding."

"Of course we're going," Green Arrow answered, single-handedly taking out three more ninjas.

"Yes! Okay, so I'll RSVP yes, then,"Felicity said.

"Barring further ninjas," Green Arrow remarked.

"Perfect,"Felicity said. She then checked the 'Accepts with Pleasure' option on her and Oliver's wedding invitation paper.

 **Earth-1, England, 1183 AD**

In a wooded area, a cloaked Martin Stein was approached by several knights on horseback.

"Please, sir, alms for the poor?" Stein asked, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Out of the way, old man," the leading knight ordered. "Royal business in Nottingham. It'll be your neck if we're late."

Suddenly, one of the knights was knocked off his house. Then, arrows were fired at the other knights, who also fell down.

"It's Robin Hood!" the leading knight exclaimed, as he spotted another cloaked figure, who was actually Sara Lance.

As an arrow with a flaming tip flew in her direction, Sara effortlessly caught it with her bare hand.

"Not quite," the ex-assassin said, pulling the hood of her cloak down. She then flung the flaming arrow towards the leading knight, striking him directly in the chest, and then causing him to fall off his horse.

Also present were Mick Rory and Jefferson 'Jax' Jackson. The former torched the carriage their enemies were using with his flamethrower, while the latter was armed with a bow.

"Oh, dear," Stein muttered, as one of the knights collapsed in front of him.

"Hey, guys," Sara called out, as she was struggling to free herself from the firm hold one of their enemies had her in, "did we RSVP for Iris and Barry's wedding?"

"We definitely did not," Jax answered, in the middle of engaging a knight.

"Then that's a serious breach of courtesy," Stein said.

Sara finally managed to get free as she flipped over and knocked her opponent to the ground.

"Weddings are the worst," Mick announced.

Just then, they looked up as the Waverider appeared in the night sky.

"All right, team, let's go! We got a wedding to prepare for!" Stein instructed.

"Let's go," Sara told Mick and Jax. The three of them, plus Stein, prepared to head off, having knocked out all the knights.

 **NEW YORK CITY Earth 1**

Peter sat down on the empires state building and watched new New York city's in all it's Glory in the night he loved this City it was his home . But it seemed now adays that. with Kaine and Ben his clones in the city Aunt may being killed by Devils Breath ,Doctor Octavius he need to just get away for a while . but he was soon took out off his

"Yuri what do you need" spoke Peter as he answered "Spidey we got a issuse at Time square with Fisk's men are using his construction company to smugle in military grade Assult rifle shotguns and sniper " Peter shot a web and soared threw the night sky " I'm on it Yuri " .

Spider-Man shot threw the city sky as he reached Fisk in one of his many construction site's across The city. Spider-Man landed on a beam as his head set went off " Harry hey " smiling under his mask at best friends voice " hey Pete listen quick question, we RSVP'd for Barry and Iris wedding right " Peter groaned under his mask as he quietly web up a fisk goon " Nope we did not , good job you said it Harry becuase MJ would kill us " Harry smiled " yeah she is a feisty girl " Peter then shot a web on a rafter bringing it done on a group of fisk goons

" so have you and MJ found an apartment yet " Harry sighed " not yet pete , hey listen we are going to the wedding right" Peter was about to answer when gun shots went off. Harry rasied an eyebrow even though he knew Peter couldnt see it "where are you " asked Harry Pulling out his laptop . Peter rollded his eye "somethings never changed"

 **Earth 34** **National City**

Wrong answer. When I tell you to get someone on the phone, that doesn't mean five minutes, that means right now. I don't care if they're busy, you make it happen. Otherwise, you're not gonna be able to afford a phone." spoke some jackass as ge walked to his car

"MY CAR " he shouted as SuperGirl and an unkown alien crashed threw it

meanwhile in the DEO alex and John watched the screen with Alex walking away speaking to John "I'm scrambling a strike team".

John looks at her speaking

"There's no time, she's on her own. Supergirl, identify the threat so we can help you fight it"

Winn comes running to the computer beside Alex and John "Whatever it is, it came out of deep orbit and it is ma" John looks to Winn "So it's alien?Winn replys with a scarism clear in his voice "Well, it's definitely not NASA"

Alex speaks up " Is it Czarnian? "Or Hellgrammite" added Winn

Kara upercuts the Alien back " Dominater" The Dominater gets up charging at SuperGirl who then nocked it out SuperGirl looked at the Alien rolling her eyes " these guys are so last year "

" i heard there was a fight is Kara ok " spoke Mon El as he walked towards the small group of Alex,John and Win Alex walked towards Him and spoke " She's fine she's. SuperGirl "

 **SPIDER-MAN**

 **CRISIS ON EARTH X**

Peter looked at the suit case as he head packed for the wedding of a very good freind of his Barry Allen . See he owed alot to the scarlet speedsteer. After all it was becuase of him he met Her . laurel Freakin Lance . He and laurel met threw Barry when he needed help from team arrow on a mission and Peter just happened to be in town . The two ended up hitting things off real well

 ** _flash back_**

Spider-Man stood on the bill bored as he just completed his first offical team with team arrow and he has to quite honest it was freakin awesome he went to sit back but groaned in pain grabbing his left shoulder "Hey stranger" he looked to see the black canary walking towards him " Hey black canary " Spider-Man looked at her his arm still resting on his shoulder . she looked at him and spoke " hold still " Spider-Man titled his head as she popped his shoulder back in . Spider-Man screamed in pain . Black canary smirked at him and sat down beside him sticking out her hand " Laurel" Spider-Man smiled and took her hand " ok so real names then I'm Peter " she flashed him a smile and Peter was happy his mask covered his face because his eye were pouring love for a woman he just met .

 **flash back end**

Peter smiled as he held the photo in his hand of him and Laurel . " Hey Parker you hear " Peter turned to see Harry look at him sadly as he gave Peter a hug " I Know buddy i know " Peter broke down crying in his best friends arm with the photo falling showing a ring stuck to the back of it .

 **central city earth 1**

"Iris, you are really glowing." Felicity spoke to the soon to be bride

Wait, it's pregnant women who glow, brides blush." Caitlin corrected.

"Right. Blushing bride I can do, the other one, not just yet." Iris said.

"Oh, It doesn't get better than this, ladies." Felicity said.

"I know. It feels so good to just be away from it all." Kara agreed.

"- Where's Mon-El?" Iris asked.

"You know what? It's a long story, but thank you for letting me bring my sister as my plus-one." Kara sighed.

"Yeah. Absolutely. I'm actually really excited to meet her." Iris said as the file the stylist was using on Kara shorted out.

"Uh Oh, I'm sorry. I should have warned you. I take a lot of keratin. - Super strong nails." Kara covered.

"- So, um, you and Oliver?" Iris asked

Felicity

You guys next, you think, to walk down the aisle?" Caitlin asked.

"Maybe once the city is not being attacked and Oliver is no longer under indictment and he's spent enough time with his son who is still mourning the loss of his mother." replied Felicity

"- So, any day now." aksed Iris

"anyday now " answered Felicity

Well, cheers, Iris, to your big day." Kara said.

"To your big day." all the ladies said as they held out glasses of champagne

 **Barry Olivier Peter**

You know, I mean, I've been in love with Iris since I was ten. How am I supposed to fit all that love into one vow? I've already written 38 pages, single spaced." Barry said to Oliver as they got fitted for tuxes at a tailor.

"You could always speed-read it." Oliver suggested as he came out from the changing area.

"No, no one would understand me. I don't know what to do, man, I need help."Barry said.

Peter looked at his freind and spoke "Barry, when you're up there, - and you look into her eyes - Damn. the words will come"

And if they don't, the look on your face will tell her everything that she needs to know. You clean up nice, my friend." Oliver said.

Thanks. Yeah, you guys, too." Barry chuckled.

"I can't believe you're really doing this." Oliver said. "Yeah, man. What can I say, I got the girl. And, so did you. You ever think about making it official?" Barry asked.

Both Men Looked at Peter as the color drained from his face. Peter shook it off and asked Olivier " do you love her "

Oliver looked at Peter " yes " Peter smiled at his friend " Then Put a Ring on her " doing the Beyonce hand gesture

People like us are always going to be getting into trouble, right? Having someone we love by our side just makes getting out of that trouble that much easier. We have something to fight for," Barry said before sighing, "If I can have my happy ending, so can you. I promise."

"I'm supposed to be the all-knowing mentor." Oliver joked.

"I have been known to catch up." Barry said with a grin and Oliver barely even chuckled at the joke.

Peter gave Barry a deadpan look " thats my gimmick "

 **Rehearsal Dinner**

Peter walked in a was immediately attack in a hug by Sara " Bug boy " Peter hugged Sara back " hey Sara great to see you " . Sara smiles at him " you fix well in a suit" Peter laughed " Thank Sara you look amazing tonight " Sara smiles at him and says " thank bug boy , by the way Ray has that secret project finsihed for you " Peter rasied an eyebrow " ok thanks I'll see him after this is all over " Peter was about to walk away when Sara put her hand on his shoulders " she loved you Mj told me everything and I'm letting you know she loved you " Peter wiped his eyes and crushed Sara in a hug " remined me to ground Mj " joked Peter Sara laughed walking to the Bar

Barry and Kara were talking on the raised platform after noticing how hard Alex seemed to be hitting the booze.

"Thanks for having us." Kara said to Barry.

"Of course. Um, actually, I wanted to ask you for a favor. By the way, your sister seems to be tipping the elbow pretty heavy." Barry noted.

"Oh, that's fine." Kara said.

"Oh." Barry nodded.

"No one can drink Alex under a table. She's just had a rough go of it lately." Kara said.

"She's not the only one, I'm guessing. I just noticed you don't have your plus-one with you." Barry said at Kara's look.

"Oh, I am pluses zero these days." Kara said.

"Sorry. What happened with Mon-El?" Barry asked, since the last time he'd seen them, they were really happy together.

"What didn't happen?" Kara scoffed.

"- The end of the world." She said.

"- Faced that three times." Barry said.

"- Time travel." Kara added.

"- I've been there, a lot." Barry said, remembering his mistake with Flashpoint.

"He's married to someone else." Kara said, finally leaving Barry with nothing to say.

"Uh-oh. That's I've got nothing for that. I'm sorry." Barry said.

"I mean, it's my own fault." Kara insisted, causing Barry to laugh.

"I keep forgetting that my life should only be about Supergirl, but then, you know, life keeps finding a way to remind me." Kara said.

"I finally got Oliver to admit it's okay to have love in his life, now I've got to convince you, too?" Barry asked with a grin.

"Barry, it's different for you guys, you're human." Kara protested.

"And you're what? Other than an alien, I mean." Barry asked.

"You know. Alone." Kara said before changing the subject.

"Anyway, what was the favor you wanted to ask me?" she asked.

"Oh, um The last adventure that we had together, I learned about a very cool, new, non-superpower - ability that you have." Barry said.

"- Yes." Kara asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"I was wondering if you might mind breaking it out?" Barry asked and Kara smiled.

"I'd be honored Barry." Kara assured him

Barry looked to see Peter walk up the stairs to Barry and Kara as Barry hugged him "Pete this is Kara she helped us with the Dominater's " Peter just nodded as he took Kara's beauty in "Um Peter " spoke Barry. Peter shook his head " hi Kara nice to met you" Kara smiled as his heart skipped a beat " Kara looked at him asking "so what happened that you weren't here for the invasion" Peter. smirked " i had to help save every spider person fight a race of vampire from killing all spiders " grinned Peter Kara looked at Peter luaghing " oh my god " Peter smiled and ask " wanna drink " Kara smiled and said " cant get drunk but sure"

 **some TIME later**

Kara woke up to sound of a shower she lookdd around as she notice she was in a room she didnt known Kara robbed her head she looked around and saw and tray with asperian and orange juice . soon Kara felt the Colour Drian from her face as Peter walked out only in a towel " oh god " spoke Kara


	3. 2

Kara looked at Peter blushing at him "um hey" She looked to see her dress on the floor and she wore one of Peter shirts which was to big on her . She couldnt look Peter in the eyes thinking she just slept with a Stranger " we didn't sleep together " her head turned and she asked " really " Peter smiled walking to the dresser " Cisco got his speedster alcohol called rocket fuel and lets say you got some " Kara Blushed as Peter continued " and since your sister went missing I brought back here " Kara smiled then look at him " so who change me " Peter looked at her " I got my friend Mary Jane to change you " Peter wiped his face with a towel and continued " she wasn't happy but i wasn't comfortable doing it so yeah" Kara looked at Peter " where did you sleep " he walked out of the room shouting " SOFA "

 **EARTH X**

The Dark arrow stepped onto the platform of the lit-up machine. Behind him, a red and black Nazi flag was rolled down along the wall.

"Hail Victory!"The Dark arrow exclaimed, extending his arm out as he saluted to his fellow soldiers.

"Hail Fuhrer!" the soldiers saluted back. They were all dressed in entirely black military gear, complete with masks The only non-black parts on their clothing were their red eye lenses and Nazi symbols of the same colour.

The rebels' technology is impressive," the man, who wasn't wearing a mask like the others, said to The Dark Arrow . "It's a good thing you stopped them when you did."

"Can you make it work?"The Dark Arrow asked. It was more of an order than a question.

"Yes," the man answered, "but I need time to test it. To ensure they haven't set a trap."

The Dark Arrow stood their as a figure floted behind him "You have one day,"

 **still earth x**

A figure looked at the Warehouses and sighed he thouch his ear and spoke " Hey its Kid Arachnid they found it , we need to find him before She kills him " he looked to see a lighting flash showing a black coustime with red webs around the upper body . standing beside him is a man longer hair With a blue suit covering him with viens covering it and a ragged Purple cape and a man with a red suit and a blue hoodie with a gaint spider on it " spideysquad out " spoke Kid Arachnid

 **EARTH ONE**

Peter walked with Mj And Harry as they reach the church " Wow Barry really went all out on the chruch " Spoke Harry. Mj looked at Harry smirking " think you could better Tiger " Peter rolls his eye's at the couple "maybe " spoke Harry smirking

Peter smiled as he walked away from Harry and Mj and made his way over to Sara Kara and Kara's sister Alex " Kara hey " Peter waved as

After everyone had gotten settled into their seats and Barry had taken his place at the altar, along with Cisco and Oliver serving as his groomsmen and Caitlin and Felicity serving as bridesmaids as Kara made her way over to where the band was positioned and she began to sing.

"Can't say how the days Will unfold Can't change what the Future may hold But I want you in it Every hour, every minute This world can race by far too fast Hard to see While it's all flying past But it's clear now You're standing here now I am meant to be Wherever you are next to me All I want to do Is come running home to you Come running home to you And all my life I promise to Keep running home to you." Kara sang as Iris came walking down the aisle with Joe

When they arrived, Joe walked up to Barry and whispered "I wish your parents were here to see this."

"They are." Barry whispered back as Iris reached the top of the steps and Barry lifted her veil as they turned to face each other.

"Everyone, please be seated. Welcome to you all. I'm honored to be presiding over the wedding of Barry Allen and Iris West. Although I don't know them well, I know that this is a good match. How do I know that?" the minister asked before clearing his throat, "Well, because of you, because of all of you. Looking out at their friends - and their family -" either noticing or ignoring the fact that Mick had fallen asleep, "and seeing the joy on all your faces, seeing how happy you are for them, tells me everything I need to know. It tells me that these two people deserve to be together. They deserve to be happy and fulfilled. And they deserve a long life together. And now to the standard housekeeping. Does anyone have just cause why these two should not be married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." the minister said and was promptly answered by being disintegrated by heat vision, causing panic to arise as everyone, including Mick, who'd been awoken by the sound, rose and turned to see Nazis enter, all of them having their weapons aimed at them and being led by Prometheus, a man in what looked like a black version of Oliver's Green Arrow suit, a man who was clearly a speedster in some sort of yellow suit and a flying blonde woman who was wearing a black version of the Supergirl suit, all of them bearing the Nazi symbol.

"Peace is overrated." the flying woman said from behind her mask, which clearly filtered her voice.

Soon hoards of soilder's began to enter the church

Soon Wally and Barry Speed everyone out and all hell breaks lose and Everyone is in for a fight . Peter dogges two Naiz's firing at him and makes his way to Harry " 'Naiz's" Harry looked at and rolled his eye's " this is starting to feel like a crappy cw show" Harry looked to his left forearm as for blades pooped out from the suit . He jumped up and slashed a Nazi arm and headbutting him . Peter looks at Harry " you brought your suit "

Harry looks at Peter shouting " its a superhero wedding Pete i would have been supriced if anything didn't happen "

Peter sighed as he watched Wally Speed Mj out of the chruch . Peter sees Kara fly out the window with The nazi lady . he jumps to the side as an Arrow flys towards him he looks up to see the DarkArrow firing at him " Its going to be great to see you die again Peter " Peter throws an arrow back as he is took by surprise " what " . Peter is soon cut off as kara comes crashing back down . Soon with a giant thunder clap . The Nazi were retreating.

"So, what's the game plan?" Wally asked.

"There is none yet. Whoever attacked us knows who we are, so I think just get Joe and Cecile as far away as possible." Barry said.

"Oh, no way, man. I have to help out. Come on." Wally protested.

"You're helping by keeping our family safe." Barry said.

"He's right. Until we know what these people want, nobody's safe." Joe said and Wally reluctantly nodded as he sped

Joe out of there as

Mick, Sara and Jax entered the Cortex.

You wiped the minds of the guests at the wedding?"

Oliver asked, since they'd all blown their covers at the wedding.

"Yep. Everyone's secret identity remains secret." Mick assured them.

"Any idea where they fled?" Barry asked.

"No. I flew over the entire city, there's no trace of them." Kara said.

"Well, clearly they attacked because you all were there." Iris said.

"Killers, heroes, then what?" Barry asked.

"If I know my history, ethnic cleansing, world domination." Felicity said from where she was standing with Oliver

"Make America Aryan again." Jax said

"Which it never was." Caitlin said

"Hashtag "melting pot"." Iris said

"I hate Nazis." Mick said.

"Their appearance seems quite a severe course of action in support of a cause that was defeated over 70 years ago." Stein said.

"Apparently they didn't know about the Yalta Conference." Barry said.

"What's a Yalta?" Mick asked.

"That woman didn't seem surprised to see me." Kara pointed out.

"How did she even know you were on this Earth?" Alex asked.

"And how was she as strong as you? I didn't think that was possible." Laurel said.

"And there was that other speedster. I swear, with the red lightning and yellow suit, I felt like I was facing Thawne again." Barry said.

"How was he as fast as you? Unless he'd also 6 months in the speed force, that shouldn't be possible." Caitlin said.

"That archer matched me, shot for shot. You know, I think it's time we got some answers." Oliver said as he looked over at the monitor that showed Prometheus in his cell.

"Yeah, he ain't exactly talking." Jax said.

"So let's make him talk." Oliver said bluntly.

The group turn to see Harry walking in with Peter Both Already in thier costume

 **(side not Harry is wearing the new Goblin suit from Spider-Man 3)**

"Um Guys what are you doing " asked Barry. Harry who's face mask had retracted spoke " Me and Peter are gonna try and trace the Neo nazi Weopons and See if we can get a trace of any inter dimensional travel " Peter Nodded as his mask was being pulled from his face " If we can track the minimal Quantum plasma beams they seemed to fire we can in theory track their locatin " Oliver looked at the two of them and nodded " right ok Cisco and Kara go with them and Pete Call Mat And see if he can help his Senses may come in Handy "

Oliver, Felicity, Barry, Iris, Sara all stood in the pipeline in front of Prometheus's cell and saw him remove his mask and Oliver was especially shocked when they saw who it was.

Who is that?" Barry asked.

"That's Tommy Merlyn." Sara

"Who is Tommy Merlyn?" Barry asked.

Thea's other brother. And my best friend. He died almost 5 years ago." Oliver said, the guilt and pain of Tommy's death hitting him like it had just happened all over again.

We're gonna need a moment alone." said, and Oliver and the other nodded as they left them alone.


End file.
